Could You Make Me A Birdhouse? camp rock parody
by Whispers Of The Moon
Summary: exactly what the title says. jason wants his birdhouse. makes fun of everything! dont like dont read! no flames please!


**I was bored, and my friend said I should write a camp rock story, so I did. …here's how it turned out. And then my other friend said I should post it on the internet, and so yeah. It basically makes fun of life. Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES!! **

AFTER CAMP ROCK-  
Mitchie walked over to her boyfriend, Shane, and tapped him on the shoulder. He had been absorbed in listening to his Ipod, and as a result hadn't heard her come up.  
"WHO THE HELL IS INTERRUPTING ME DURING MY IPOD LISTENING-Hey, Mitchie." He said, trying to look calm. Mitchie smiled and gave him a hug.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Nothing important. What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just wishing I could hang out with you and plotting how to make Tess's mother not love her." she replied.  
"I think I can manage the first one." said Shane. Mitchie was about to answer when Shane's phone rang. It was Nate.  
"Dude, what's up?" he asked.  
"Dude, why is Jason mad at you?"  
"Dude, I didn't do anything!"  
"Dude, he's, like, crying because you apparently didn't…um, hang on…"  
There was some static, then Jason came on the line.  
"Dude, WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME A BIRDHOUSE?!" he yelled. Shane held the phone away from his ear, but could still hear Jason.  
"Dude, ALL I WANTED WAS A BIRDHOUSE!! THAT WAS IT!! I COULD HAVE ASKED FOR SO MUCH, AND ALL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR ME WAS MAKE A BIRDHOUSE, AND YOU DIDN'T!!"  
"Dude, listen, I'm-"  
"Dude, I DO SO MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE ME A BIRDHOUSE!! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"  
At this point, Nate took the phone back. Shane could still hear crying in the background.  
"Dude, I think you're going to have to make him a birdhouse." said Nate.  
"Dude, I was going to hang out with Mitchie today. We haven't seen each other in, like, ages, and I can't waste all day trying to make a birdhouse! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of!!"  
There was a sound of breaking glass.  
"Dude, unless you want Jason to start taking over the world with Grandma's china figurines, then I would start working on it." said Nate. Then he hung up.  
Shane hung up, too, and looked over at Mitchie, who was sitting there with a huge smile on her face, talking to the squirrels and birds going by.  
Back with Nate and Jason, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Ella were all laughing their heads off.  
"Now we won't be getting any interruptions." said Caitlyn.  
"Yeah, Shane and Mitchie deserve this." Ella added.  
Flashback-  
Nate and Caitlyn and Ella and Jason were all hanging out, because Nate and Caitlyn were dating, and so were Ella and Jason because they could. Anyhow, they were all at camp rock, in Ella's cabin, since there was no chance of getting interrupted there, because Tess had been taken to depression therapy, and Peggy had gone off and become an actress in Hollywood.  


So, Nate and Caitlyn were making out, and Jason and Ella were eating pizza because pizza rules the world, and then Shane and Mitchie barged in.  
"Hey, Ella and Caitlyn, would you come play fairy princesses with me?" Mitchie asked.  
"Um, Mitchie, we're kinda busy." said Caitlyn.  
"Yeah, do you realize how much concentration it takes to eat pizza?" Ella demanded. Only then, Jason spilled nail polish on the pizza, and it was, like everything in the world, Mitchie and Hannah Montana's fault, and so Ella and Jason ran away. So did Nate and Caitlyn, except they just wanted to make out some more.  
"They will pay for ruining our pizza," said Ella and Jason.  
"They will pay for ruining our makeout session," said Caitlyn and Nate. Then they started making out again. And Ella and Jason decided to go to the mall.  
Back to now-  
About five minutes later, Shane was trying to glue a birdhouse together, and Mitchie was listening to the Jonas Brothers and singing, "VIDEO GIRL ROCKED MY WORLD FOR A WHOLE TWO SECONDS!!" Then she wanted to torture Ella, so she dragged her and Caitlyn to watch wrestling, and then decided that she was marrying John Cena. Then Joe finished his birdhouse, which looked like a wheelbarrow, and brought it to Kevin. Then Kevin was like, "Whoa, dude, I didn't want a birdhouse for CHRISTMAS!! I wanted it for VALENTINES DAY!!" So then Shane threw the birdhouse across the street, where it joined the GHOST PHONE! and went to go watch wrestling, only he met the girls there, and then they all went to go to the pool, and Jason and Nate were calling Shane, and Jason still wanted his birdhouse. Then Nate wanted to get some ice cream, so he threw a chair into the pool. And Shane got very wet. Then he was bored, so he decided to go talk to Mitchie.

"Hey, Mitchie, guess what?" he said.

"What?" Mitchie asked. "I'm kinda busy, Shane." She was, she was going and trying to track down Hannah Montana, so that Ella could kill her for making her cry herself to sleep.

"DUDE, I LOVE YOU JASON!" Shane yelled.

"Dude, GROUP HUG!" Jason yelled. "Much better."

Then Caitlyn pushed them into the pool, and then Zac Efron showed up, cuz he's awesome, according to Caitlyn anyway, so she went to go meet Vanessa Hudgens, because she won the Neutrogena Wave! contest.

Then ella was bored, so she decided to paint her toes black, and then Nate went and sang about his diabetes.

THE END!!

**I was bored. Utter randomness, I know. I'm not trying to insult anyone, or camp rock, or Hannah Montana, though I do hate her, or Zanessa. Whatever. **


End file.
